


Sweet Treats

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Overeating, Emetophilia, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Sickfic, Stuffing, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt:  Jude overindulging in overly sweet things. Upset belly- burping please? And stomach noises/descriptions? <3Warning: Includes Vomiting
Relationships: Jude/Eden
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Treats

“Just hear those sleigh bells ring a ling, ting ting, ting a ling too…” Eden could hear Jude singing along to the Christmas music that was playing through speakers in their living room. There was only a week and two days until Christmas, and while Eden was yet to really get into the Christmassy mood, Jude had entered the holiday spirit with full force. Perhaps it was because Eden had been focussing on his last assignment before the semester would be finished, whereas Jude had been in charge of Christmas crafts and confectionery for the school fayre would be happening on Friday morning before the schools broke up for the Christmas break. “Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up let’s go! Let’s look at the show, we’re riding in a wonderland of snow…” Jude’s words became thick at the end of this line, as though he’d just placed something in his mouth. 

The sound of the Christmas music, Jude singing along to Christmas songs, and the warmth of the flat made Eden smile – he’d finally finished the project he’d been toiling over for the past two weeks and it was handed in, which meant he could finally think about Christmas! It was like a weight had been lifted from his chest now he was finished, and could help Jude with anything he needed until Friday evening when they would both head home. But right now, what he really wanted was a cup of tea, maybe it was time to try the Christmas teabags Jude had bought him. 

He dropped his bag into his room, kicked off his boots and found the teabags that Jude had unexpectedly brought home for him. He brewed the kettle in the kitchen, still listening to Jude singing from the living room, every so often there was a rustling sound and his voice would become muffled for a few seconds before returning to normal. 

“Hey!” Eden said as he carried his mug through into the living room. Jude was sitting on the sofa, with their card table in front of him, covered in bits of card, ribbons and paper; his head whipped round to look at Eden and he covered his mouth, apparently embarrassed that he’d been caught chewing. 

“Hi!” He swallowed roughly. “Is that you done?” Eden nodded and Jude let out a joyous whoop. “Congrats! Now you can get ready for Christmas!” 

“Thanks, I’ll give you a hand if you want. I’m just having a cup of Christmas tea – would you like some?” Eden asked, placing his cup down onto the little stool next to the armchair he usually sat in. 

“Yeah, why not?” Jude shrugged and made to stand up, but Eden held up his hand to halt him.

“I’ll get it, you keep doing – whatever it is you’re doing,” Eden was curious about what Jude was doing – the table seemed to be rather oddly packed with craft materials and the large round tubs of chocolate sweeties that were so prevalent at Christmas time.

Eden returned from the kitchen only moments later with a mug for Jude, once again catching him with his mouth full. His cheeks turned pink as Eden laid down the mug in a tiny space on the table. 

“So what are you doing?” Eden asked. “Anything I can help with?”

“Mm,” Jude was chewing with his hand held in front of his face. “I’ve been writing Christmas cards for my class…”

“Oh that’s nice!” Eden replied, collapsing into his armchair and then taking a sip of tea. “What are the chocolates for?” From a seated position Eden could see two empty tubs of Quality Street underneath the table; Jude’s cheeks went bright red and he looked awkward.

“Well, you know how we’re having a school Christmas fayre?” Jude started, Eden nodded. “I thought it’d be nice if we made these,” he held up a circular disc of shiny card which had 6 sweets stuck around a bow in the centre. “We put some hooks on the back and they can be hung up on a Christmas tree.”

“That’s a good idea, are you selling them?” Eden asked.

“Some of them, yeah…” Jude said, putting the one he’d been showing Eden back onto the table. “But then I thought it’d be a good idea if we sent them to all the staff at the hospital who’re working on Christmas day, with a sticker on the back saying something sweet for Christmas…”

“That’s… that’s _lovely_ Jude! How do you come up with these things?” He shrugged in response. 

“I told the other teachers and they really liked the idea – so my class have made 120 of them, but I need another 80 roughly…” Jude explained, “But I don’t think we’re going to have enough time in school, so I’m going to make some.”

“I could give you a hand with that,” Eden offered. “I think something banal and mindless is just what I need now.”

“That would be great!” Jude sighed. “Come over here and I’ll show you how to do them.” Jude was shuffling up on the sofa, pushing the table away so that Eden could sit in beside him, giving him a quick peck on the lips once he was next to him – Jude tasted like chocolate. As Eden sat down he bumped against a stack of tubs of sweets nestled into the corner of the sofa.

“Have you got enough chocolate?” Eden laughed, and Jude flushed again.

“I’d bought enough for my class, but then when the other teachers heard my plan about four of them bought boxes too and gave them to me… So I’ve got about ten tubs!” He explained, then looking a little sheepish admitted: “I’ve been eating a few as I go along.”

“I suspected you had been,” Jude’s cheeks went bright red again and he quickly turned attention to showing Eden how to tie the bow for the centre of the decoration. 

“Yeah, well… it’d be wrong to waste them, and I really like Bounty’s.” This had always been Jude’s excuse at Christmas time, he tended to like the sweets that most other people didn’t like. “You’re welcome to have some too!” 

“How do I get the sweets to stick onto the card?” Eden asked, sensing that Jude was embarrassed.

“Right!” From the other side of the table, Jude picked up a tape dispenser with a flourish.

Jude’s enthusiasm was infectious, it was hard to sit alongside him without feeling the need to sing along with his Christmas playlist and shimmy his shoulders in time. They worked as a two person production line with Eden tying the bow and fastening it to the front of the card, then handing it across to Jude for him to attach the sweets. 

Eden was aware that every so often Jude’s hand dipped into the sweet tub, but the sweet was unwrapped before it could be stuck onto the card, and when Jude realised his game was up he took to placing a sweet next to Eden’s elbow every time he took one for himself. Pretty quickly there was a pile of sweets that Eden wasn’t eating quickly enough. Jude’s ridiculous habit of putting the empty wrappers back into the tub he was still using meant there soon came a point where there was nothing but wrappers in the rub and he had to ask Eden to bring another tub from the stack next to him.. Eden had managed to make no comment until the music on Jude’s playlist ran out and Jude couldn’t be bothered to get up and turn it on again. They were still working, but slowing down quite dramatically.

“I still haven’t gotten anything for Damian,” Jude was saying as he struggled to get the film off a piece of double sided sticky tape, “I don’t have a clue – I mean, what do you get for someone who buys themselves anything they need?” Jude’s elder brother was a doctor, which on the surface of it seemed like a very respectable job with lots of responsibility – yet in reality he was the biggest man-child ever. Eden had once been to Damian’s flat and it had been stowed out with video games and related paraphernalia; whatever he wanted, he bought. 

“Could you get him some nice whisky, or is it gin he drinks?” Eden suggested, untying a bow he wasn’t particularly happy with.

“He drinks both, but he’s got so many… I don’t know how I’d find out what his favourite is…” Jude shrugged.

‘ _Hhhhrrrrmmmmmggggggglllllfrrrruuuullllp_.’ There was a faint gurgling sound which reached Eden’s ears as he retied the ribbon.

“What was that?” Eden looked up at Jude, who frowned slightly and looked around.

“What?”

‘ _Hhhhmmmmmmrrrrrrrrlllllllllluuuuuuuuuurrrrrrvvvv_.’

“That noise!” Eden said, waving his hand to try and make Jude listen. “Like liquid gurgling or something.”

“Oh that,” Jude frowned slightly and his cheeks went a bit pink. “It’s just the water running into the radiators.”

“Oh right,” Eden wasn’t convinced, he had heard the water fill the radiators before, but this sounded somewhat different. He’d gone back to tying the bow, but he noticed that Jude was leaning against the arm of the sofa and wasn’t sticking sweets onto the card that he’d passed to him. “What about a whisky stone? For Damian.” 

“What’s a whisky stone?” Jude asked.

‘ _Gggggrrrrrrryyyyyyyyylllllllurrrrgllglll_.’ The strange noise was louder that time, and Eden had a suspicion that it was coming from Jude, but Jude had denied that so he wasn’t going to draw attention to it.

“It’s a bit like an ice cube,” Eden explained, “you know how some people put a little bit of water in their whisky? You keep the stone in the freezer and it gains a coating of ice, so when you put it in your-”

‘ _HuuuuuuuuGGGGGGGGGhhhhuuuuuuurrrrRRRGGGGLLLLRG_.’

“Your whisky,” Eden tried to continue as though he hadn’t heard anything, but Jude’s face had gone bright pink. “It dilutes it just slightly and cools it right down.” 

‘ _Ggggggggrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuurrrrllllll_.’ Eden wasn’t going to keep up the pretence any more.

“Jude is that your stomach?” Eden blurted abruptly, and Jude looked right at him, his face burning scarlet. 

“I – yeah…” This seemed to be the permission Jude had needed, he leant back against the sofa and rested his hand onto his belly, which Eden could now see was bulging out into a dome. He tried to move the waistband of his jeans which were cutting into his round stomach. “I think I’ve eaten too many sweets – _BuuuuuuuurrrRuuuuUP_!” The burp burst out of him and his eyes widened in shock. “Oh! Excuse me.”

“How many have you eaten?” Eden asked as Jude began to rub circles over his bloated stomach.

“Well I’ve used about three tubs and I’ve probably had about a quarter from each… _BRrrraaaaaaAP_!” Jude admitted, he shifted on the sofa, looking uncomfortable. 

“What are you like?” Eden shook his head, but he was grinning at Jude, half amused by Jude’s overindulgence.

“Ohhh…” Jude rested his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. “I’m an idiot…” he mumbled softly, still rubbing his stomach.

“I’m not refuting that,” Jude opened his eyes and glared at him, pouting slightly. “Well it kind of is your own fault.

‘ _Hmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrlllllfffuuuuuuugggggguuuugguuguuugg_.’ The burbling, gurgling sound from Jude’s stomach was very loud now, and he closed his eyes again. 

“I think my belly agrees with you,” Jude said, running his hand back and forth. “ _BuuuuuuuUUURRRP_!” the belch that passed Jude’s lips was deeper, thicker than all of the ones before it, and Eden winced.

“That doesn’t sound too good Jude,” Eden commented, unsure of what he could do to help his boyfriend. “Would you like some water?”

“Hmmm…” Jude shook his head, then Eden had an idea. Gently he took hold of the hand Jude was using to try and placate his upset belly, moving it so he could lift Jude’s t-shirt slightly to reveal the skin of Jude’s stomach which was stretched taut. Eden placed his hand onto the warm skin and rubbed round in a circle, he could feel the bubbling and gurgling underneath his palm. Jude let out a little moan, shifting back on the sofa and pulling the waistband of his jeans down further to give Eden better access. “You’ve got magic fingers Eden.” Jude muttered, his face relaxed into a smile as he allowed Eden’s ministrations.

“Glad I can be of some help,” Eden said.

‘ _Ggguuuuuueerrrreeglll_.’ Eden felt the gurgle in Jude’s stomach before he heard it.

“I’m not sure your stomach agrees though,” Eden was reticent to press any harder into the warm flesh as the angry gurgling seemed to be increasing in frequency and sounding more and more ominous as they went on. 

“I’ll be fine – I just need to – _BrrrrRAAAAAP_!” Jude was cut off by the sickest sounding burp yet; his eyes opened and his hand flew to his stomach, catching Eden’s and pressing it further into his distended flesh. Jude’s insides seemed to be at war with themselves, and Eden could hear Jude panting slightly as his stomach rumbled unpleasantly. 

“Are you-” Eden began to ask but was cut short by another belch. 

“I – _oh_ – don’t feel so good.” Jude mumbled, his cheeks had gone from very pink to very white and his forehead was covered with a sheen on sweat. “ _Brrrrrruuuuuup_!” The belch turned into the start of a heave and he clapped both of his hands to his mouth. His shoulders jerked forwards as another heave rolled up his spine; Jude’s stomach gave another noisy gurgle and Eden heard Jude fight against the scraping retch that started in the back of his throat. 

“Um, hold on!” Eden cast around, then grabbed the tub which Jude had been depositing his wrappers. “Jude!” He held the tub up under Jude’s chin, and barely a moment soon enough. Another retch sounded harshly in Jude’s throat, as he removed his hands a thick brown sludge poured from Jude’s mouth, hitting the bottom of the tub with a sickening splat.

“ _Uuuuurrrp_!” Eden was holding the tub underneath Jude’s chin, while Jude’s hands went to his stomach, which was still gurgling and whining audibly. “Oh… _UuuuRRP – Hggguuuuuuuk!_ ” 

A much harsher wave of puke streamed from Jude’s mouth, he coughed and spluttered as he tried to take a breath but was caught by another heave. Eden wanted to help, but while he was still holding the increasingly heavy tub he could do little else to comfort Jude.

“Here, Jude, hold the tub,” Eden encouraged, pulling one of Jude’s hands up to grip it, then he was able to rub Jude’s back – up and down his spine which tensed and curled as Jude continued to heave up more thick vomit. “Okay… Just get it all up Jude.”

‘ _Hmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrggglllle_.’ Jude’s stomach gave off another long whine as his heaves started to become drier.

“Oh I’m – _urp_ – such an idiot…” Jude panted, lowering the tub from his chin.  
“I don’t think you’d realised just how much you’d eaten,” Eden said kindly, his hand still massaging the space in between Jude’s shoulder blades.

“Or my eyes were bigger than my belly… Literally!” Jude rested his head back against the sofa, still holding onto the tub as his stomach was still making noises of discomfort. 

“Do you think you’re done?” Eden asked after a minute, Jude nodded. 

“Sorry Ede,” Jude mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it,” Eden pressed a kiss to Jude’s temple. “Anything for an extra chance to look after my boyfriend, eh? Was that your plan all along?” Eden said jokingly, stroking Jude’s forehead; Jude smiled weakly, then Eden began to carefully prize the tub of vomit from Jude’s hands. “If you think you’re done, I’ll get rid of this.”

”Thank you,” Jude nodded again, allowing Eden to take the tub. Eden stood up, being extra cautious to manoeuvre out from behind the table and not spill any sick. 

“I think one thing’s clear – no more chocolate for you,” Eden said firmly, Jude groaned and clutched at his stomach. 

“No…” he replied, “well not until tomorrow anyway.” Eden shook his head incredulously as he left the room to dispose of the tub of puke.


End file.
